


Afternoon Treats

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell began to smile as he ate his afternoon treat.





	Afternoon Treats

I never created Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile as he ate his afternoon treat. He wondered if Supergirl enjoyed her treat that consisted of defeating enemies in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
